1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weatherproof article enclosure, and particularly to a weatherproof, decorated cover for sporting equipment and accessories, such as sportswear and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current great interest in participation sports and attendance at sporting events has created an increasing demand for covers and enclosures to protect sporting equipment and accessories, including sportswear, while same is being transported to and from the site of a sporting event.
Prior patents believed pertinent to the present invention are as follows: 1,048,818 Dec. 31, 1912 1,629,362 May 17, 1927 2,481,102 Sept. 6, 1949 2,487,596 Nov. 8, 1949 2,584,722 Feb. 2, 1952